


how do we mend?

by Anonymous



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Dealing With Trauma, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Sexual Assault, Reference to sexual assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 22:43:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17517200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Morgan grabs a blanket from the couch. It’s soft and big and warm. He wraps it around Mitch’s shoulders.Mitch lets the blanket weigh him down, waivers a little in place. Morgan places his hands on his arms to steady him, and that’s it. That little touch is all it takes for Mitch to finally break. He made it to Morgan’s basically on autopilot, not thinking about anything. Just that he had to get here. But that touch brings it all back. Makes everything real again.Or: Morgan helps Mitch deal with trauma





	how do we mend?

**Author's Note:**

> Mo just helps Mitch deal, really
> 
> Nothing graphic/no depictions of what happened. Mitch just has a few like, memories about what happened but never describes anything. He does mention being assaulted, though. 
> 
> Please, if this fic will be too much for you, do not read it.

 

Mitch knocks on Morgan’s door at 4 am. He’s cold, shivering from the Toronto winter and the fact he isn’t wearing a jacket. He’s picking at his cuticles while he waits, getting increasingly anxious. 

 

“Mitch?” Morgan mumbles, rubbing at his eye. “What are you doing here?” 

Mitch walks into Morgan’s apartment, not answering. 

“Where’s your jacket?” 

 

Mitch looks at Morgan, and there’s just enough moonlight through the window that Morgan really sees him. 

 

“Mitch,” He steps a little closer to Mitch, who’s standing awkwardly in Morgan’s entryway. “Mitch, are you okay?” 

 

Morgan can see the tear stains on his face, his eyes are red and puffy, he keeps sniffling. He’s holding himself and shaking, and Morgan’s pretty sure it isn’t just the cold. He looks  _ scared. _ Morgan isn’t sure what happened, but he’s worried and just wants to hold him. To take care of him, make this – whatever  _ this _ is – okay.

 

“Mitch, what happened?” Morgan’s voice is gentle.

Mitch shakes his head. “I didn’t know where else to go. I–I couldn’t go home. Morgan, I  _ couldn’t. _ ” 

“That’s okay, bud. That’s okay.” Morgan steps closer to Mitch, a little cautiously. “What do you need?” 

“I just–I need…” Mitch trails off. He isn’t sure what he needs. 

 

“Here, hold on one second.” 

 

Morgan goes and grabs a blanket from the couch. It’s soft and big and warm. He wraps it around Mitch’s shoulders. 

Mitch lets the blanket weigh him down, he waivers a little in place. Morgan places his hands on his arms to steady him, and that’s it. That little touch is all it takes for Mitch to finally break. He made it to Morgan’s basically on autopilot, not thinking about anything. Just that he had to get here. But that touch brings it all back. Makes everything real again. 

 

Mitch gasps for air that won’t come, letting out a weak sob. He clutches at the blanket around him, all but falling forward into Morgan. Morgan quickly wraps his arms around Mitch, catching him and holding him close. 

 

“Hey,” Morgan soothes him, rubbing his back gently. “I’ve got you, Mitch. You’re okay. You’re safe.”

 

Mitch can’t breathe. He can’t process this. 

 

“I was–someone–they–” He tries and tries, but he can’t get words out. He can’t  _ say _ it. 

Morgan shushes him. “Just breathe Mitchy, you’re alright. You don’t have to explain anything. All you have to do is just breathe with me. Can you try that for me?” 

Mitch looks up at Morgan, eyebrows raised the slightest bit, and nods. 

Morgan offers him a gentle smile and a kiss on his forehead. “Good, Mitchy. Thank you.” 

 

Morgan starts to run through different breathing exercises that he’s learned from physical therapists and trainers throughout the years. He’s not sure what’s going to help, but he’s going to make sure Mitch is okay.

 

If he were sure it wouldn’t startle Mitch, he would pick him up and carry him to his bed. Or at least the couch. But Morgan still has no idea what happened, and he doesn’t want to push anything.

 

It takes Mitch a while to get his breathing back to semi-normal. Even longer to feel stable enough to stand on his own. 

 

“Can we maybe–” Mitch cuts himself off, shaking his head. 

Morgan tucks a piece of hair behind his ear, “No, what’s up?” 

Mitch looks up at Morgan, the slightest hint of blush on his cheeks. “Can we maybe just… I dunno. Cuddle for a bit?”

Morgan smiles and nods, “Course Mitchy. Wanna go to my room?” 

Mitch swallows and nods, grabbing Morgan’s hand. 

 

He smiles and leads Mitch through his apartment and to his room, even though Mitch knows where it is. 

Mitch immediately curls up on top of the comforter, not even getting under the sheets or anything. He lets his bones sink into the mattress, tears welling back up in his eyes. Everything keeps coming flooding back the second Mitch gets a second to think again. 

 

Morgan’s heart aches a little, seeing him so hurt and weak and not at all Mitch-like. 

 

“Mitchy?” 

Mitch jumps, forgetting himself. Forgetting he’s at Morgans, that Morgan is there at all. He was so lost in his head. 

“Sorry, Mitch, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.”

Mitch shakes his head, curling up more. “Come lay?” He mumbles against the sheets.

Morgan nods, sitting on the edge of the bed and rubbing Mitch's back.

 

“How about I get us under the covers. Does that sound okay?”

Mitch nods but takes a shaky breath. “Can you help me up? I’m sorry.”

 

Morgan lifts Mitch from under his arms and helps him up while he peels the covers back. He leads Mitch back into the bed before getting in with him. 

 

Mitch moves so he can get as comfortable as possible. Which, to his dismay, is not that comfortable. But it helps, having Morgan here. He's solid and real and present and it's enough to ground Mitch for now. 

 

Mitch lies down, curled into Morgan. He uses Morgan's chest as a pillow, wraps an arm around Morgan's torso and holds onto his shirt in a fist.

 

“Someone uh–” Mitch starts, but stops. And Morgan doesn’t push him, so he thinks he’s fallen asleep already. 

 

He waits another minute, takes a deep breath, and says it. Says what he was trying to block out all night. What he was trying to run away from. What won’t stop coming into his mind. 

 

“I was sexually assaulted,” he whispers. 

He feels a weight lifted off his shoulder from admitting it, yet a new crushing force on his chest. 

 

He feels Morgan take in a sharp breath and he knows that Morgan wasn’t really asleep yet and he sure did just hear Mitch say that. Morgan’s arm that he has around Mitch tightens.

 

“Mitch,” Morgan whispers. “God, Mitchy, I am so sorry.” 

Mitch starts crying again. “I’m sorry,” he whispers, hiccuping. 

Morgan starts rubbing Mitch’s back, “You have nothing to be sorry for, Mitchy.”

“Why?” Mitch whispers. “Why did this happen to me?” 

“Oh Mitch, I don’t know. It’s so fucked up.”

“There were other people! Not–not like I want it to happen to anyone else. But I mean… He singled  _ me _ out! Why  _ me _ ?!” 

Morgan kisses his head, “I wish I could tell you something to make this all better.”

Mitch just shrugs. 

“I love you. I’m so sorry that someone was so fucked up and horrible and had to do that to you. I’m so sorry.”

 

Mitch lets out a little sob, burying his face into Morgan’s chest. He wants to stop crying. He wants this night to end. He wants to disappear. 

 

“I’ve got you,” Morgan says, against Mitch’s hair. “You’re safe now. I’ve got you, Mitchy. I promise you you’re safe. I’m so proud of you for coming to me. I love you.”

 

Mitch burrows himself more into Morgan, breathing into his chest. Letting his scent, his warmth, flood all of Mitch’s senses. It doesn’t completely erase the smell from the bar, the smell of that man, but it helps. It’s a start. 

 

It’s a small comfort for them both, being able to be together and lay together while they process this. 

 

“Thank you,” Mitch whispers. 

Morgan gives Mitch a little squeeze. “Anything for you, Mitchy.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I’m just dealing with my trauma here, don’t mind me lmao 
> 
> title from the song "deep end" by birdy


End file.
